


I want a girl with a mind like a diamond

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Man, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Poe Dameron never backed down from a challenge.





	I want a girl with a mind like a diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> I, like you, came out of the movie with so many ships. This is one of them and I was delighted to be inspired by your request. I hope you enjoy this encounter between _Captain_ Dameron and Vice Admiral Holdo.

Poe Dameron never backed down from a challenge. Even one - _especially_ one - that he placed upon himself. Right now, that challenge had a name, and that name was Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo. 

At first, he thought the challenge was to get her to listen to him. At the very least, get her to tell him what the hell she was doing and what the plan was. But he took matters into his own hands, as it were, and all that was left was waiting to hear back from Rose and Finn. The problem was that the minutes were ticking by and as each one passed, their fleet lost more fuel and more ships.

Getting to know her plan wasn't in the cards, but getting to know _her_ might be. Maybe if he got to know her and she got to know him then they could put whatever animosity or distrust or whatever behind them. Then she would like him. Of course she'd like him. _Everyone_ liked him.

So that was his challenge: get to know Vice Admiral Holdo and, in turn, get her to like him. If there was one thing Poe Dameron thought he was good at, it was getting to know people and getting them to like him. 

And by that, he definitely meant fucking them. 

(What better way was there to know someone else, really, when either of them could be space dust in seconds?)

Going to the bridge was out of the question, so Poe kept an eye out for Holdo's movements from the ship's internal sensors. When she left the bridge, he followed her to a small storage room. Once he slipped inside behind her, he found her perched on the corner of a freight box, datapad in hand.

"Captain Dameron," she said, without looking up. He stopped, straightened, started to ask how she knew it was him, but Holdo cut him off. "You're not as subtle as you think you are. One of the bridge crew let me know that you'd set up your own internal tracking system from inside Leia's medical bay." She arched a pretty eyebrow and trained her clear blue eyes, sharply, at him. "You have me off the bridge, captain, now what are you going to do with me?"

If Poe didn't know any better, he would have thought Holdo was propositioning him. Or at the very least flirting with him. Not that that was a bad thing - he had, after all, followed her with the intent of seducing her or laying the groundwork for a seduction - but it wasn't what he expected.

Everything about Amilyn Holdo wasn't what Poe expected.

She set her datapad beside her and leaned back, her bracelets tinkling against the side of her shipment container as she set her hand there. "Captain?"

He remembered to breathe, put a wide smile on, the kind of charming smile that made other pilots in the Resistance weak at the knees. It was even known to work on General Organa a time or two. "Admiral Holdo," he said.

"Amilyn," she corrected.

He tried her name out, liked the way it slipped from his tongue: "Amilyn." How much more insubordinate could he be than that? He stepped closer to her, straightened the bottom of his jacket. "I think we got off on the wrong foot," he began.

"Mmn yes, I suppose we did," she said, sitting up straighter. Sitting like she was, they were more the same height, and he didn't have to look up at her.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you, Ad … Amilyn?"

The start of a smile danced at the corner of her mouth. He saw it for the briefest of moments before she pressed her lips together and tilted her head. Her tongue wet her lips before she spoke. "What did you have in mind?" He detected a hitch in her breath and he felt his chest swell, triumphant that even Vice Admiral Holdo, when he got her alone, wasn't immune to his charms.

"I can think of a few things," he murmured, his gaze dropping to her mouth. He knew he was playing with fire. If he was out of line merely questioning her, this was probably out of the question. And yet she seemed as interested in it as he was. It bolstered his confidence that she wasn't going to send him straight out an airlock.

"So can I," she said back, leaning in closer to him, almost close enough that their lips touched. But before that could happen, she set a hand on his chest between them, her fingers splayed against the open collar of his shirt. Her clear eyes met his, and Poe could feel her hot breath on his cheek. He tried to remember to breathe. Just a small bit further and he could kiss her, but he stilled when he felt her fingernails press against his bare skin.

"To start," Holdo continued, taking a pause to wet her lips, "I think it'd be good for you if you didn't try to seduce your way out of this." She stood up, not bothering to move off the side of the freight container and instead pressing her body fully against his as she stepped away. Amilyn looked down at him, her hand gripping his arm. "Understood, captain?"

Poe felt his knees quake at her tone, at once sharp and flirtatious. How did she manage that? "Yes, sir - ma'am - Admiral," he finished.

She gave his jaw a pat, her thumb against his jaw, dangerously close to his mouth. "You can still call me Amilyn when we're alone." 

She moved away quietly, leaving the datapad she had been looking at behind as she made her way to the door. Poe turned to watch her go, the shape of her in that dress that had no place in the military, the clangle of her bracelets, the way the dim light reflected off whatever ornament she had stuck in her purple hair. Amilyn paused before leaving, one hand on the doorframe, and turned back to smile at him before she disappeared around the corner.

He took a shaky seat on the container she had vacated, shaking his head. That hadn't gone as expected at all. Poe rubbed his jaw and raced a hand back through his hair as he took a deep breath. Admiral Holdo would be a challenge, yes, but not one he was going to back down from.


End file.
